Carbon brake disks for aircraft typically use inserts (also referred to as clips) on the drive lugs to increase the strength of the drive lug. “Floating” clip designs use a clip retainer riveted to the carbon to retain the clip in the radial direction, but allow the clip to “float” circumferentially at the disk's outer diameter. The clip retainers add weight and can bow or flex perpendicular to the wear surface of the brake disk due to differences in thermal expansion coefficient.